


Veli to Valkiyre

by AgentAstraVeli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CanonXOc week, F/M, Ocwatch17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAstraVeli/pseuds/AgentAstraVeli
Summary: From the first moment she met Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison, Astra knew she wanted to be a part of Overwatch.Storytelling the childhood, introduction, fall, and Recall of Astra Veli and her tale around Overwatch.Starts Pre-fall then continues.





	1. Kings Row thief

**Author's Note:**

> My timeline doesn't match up to the game timeline, Astra meets the OW team four years before the fall of Overwatch and the explosion of the Swiss base. 
> 
> Also hoping to make this Part of Canon X OC week in February.
> 
> Day 1, prompt is first meeting

“Gabriel, Report” The voice rang in his ear as Gabriel walked through the shell of an old warehouse, his boots cracking with each step on broken glass and other debris. “Nothing yet Jack” He stopped and looked around, there was no signs of life in the building, no way a hacker could live here and stay hidden so well. 

“Well keep looking Gabe, this target is a threat to our existence, I want to know how he got through Athena’s firewalls and security without tripping the alarm” Gabriel chuckled, he’d like to know that as well. There he spotted a faint glow of blue, a computer screen he was sure, walking in that direction Gabriel found a hidden staircase covered by a piece of cardboard, climbing the stairs quietly, gun ready. 

Astra heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, the soldier had found her hiding place, she grabbed the old hunting knife she always kept in her bag and slipped into the shadows on the far side of the room. 

Gabriel looked into the hidden room, the faint glow of an old laptop illuminated just a small radius around where it sat, the room itself was black, pulling a flashlight he shone the light around the room, finding a small dirty bedroll, and a tattered blanket. “Jack, I've found the hackers quarters, he doesn't appear to be here, probably ran when I came in,” Gabriel muttered knowing the other was listening. 

Turning around he scanned the room, behind him Astra held the knife, her aim was the back of his knees, padding quietly up behind the soldier she flinched when the board under her foot creaked, the soldier turned around, his gun ready. 

Gabriel's first reaction was to laugh, a child had startled him, what he wasn't ready for was the child to attack him and slice a knife at his legs, she was trying to slice the tendon in the back of his legs. He was quick to disarm her and take the knife out of her hand “Whoa, hang on a minute there kiddo” Astra struggled in the soldier's grip, unable to free herself. “Let go of me!” Gabriel touched the earpiece “Jack, I may have found our hacker, you're not going to believe this.” 

Gabriel took the girl out of the warehouse out to a waiting transport vehicle to return to Overwatch HQ, he had to handcuff her to keep her from struggling. No one else had been in the building, this girl was the person responsible for the hack into Overwatch member files and database. 

He handcuffed her, Astra couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, now she was stuck in the back of a truck, her laptop in a bag in the very back. Overwatch had found her, and sent none other then the commander of Blackwatch to bring her in, she was going to play innocent and see if she could talk her way out of this, even for a nine years old she was wise beyond her years and was a genius when it came to computers. 

 

The ride back to the Overwatch HQ was a long one, going to the Grand mesa base in Colorado, Gabriel would occasionally look at the girl in the back seat, her hands in her lap as she slowly twisted her wrists, the next time Gabriel looked over she was holding the cuffs in her hands, looking at him with a raised eyebrow “Did you really think handcuffs would hold me? I thought you were supposed to be the commander of Blackwatch?” Well, there went being innocent, the shocked expression that Gabriel had made Astra smiled. “How did you get out of those? Not even a grown adult can get out of those cuffs?” Gabriel pulled off the road and turned around in his seat looking at the girl “Come sit up front kid, I think you and I need to talk” Astra shrugged and crawled into the passenger seat and buckled back up, Gabriel started to drive again.

 

Gabriel POV

What the hell was up with this kid, she had gotten out of the handcuffs in less than an hour, next to hacking into their database, she had gotten past the security A.I Athena, she was way to young to be able to do the such impressive feats on the computer, perhaps she was a decoy and it was her purpose to be found while the actual hacker escaped. “So do you have a name?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the road, they had to get to the airport to catch a jet back to the HQ.

 

Astra looked at the man next to her “Astra...my name is Astra” She saw a small smile grace his face, she looked down at the handcuffs in her lap, they really had been too easy to get out of, the man's deep gruff voice sounded again “Astra, let me guess, got some Greek in you?” Astra nodded “Yes, on my mother's side of the family…”

The pair talked a little bit, Astra fell asleep once they were on the plane, Gabriel pulled out a holopad and video called Jack.  
“Hey, we're on our way, be there this evening” Jack looked at Gabe “What happened?” Gabriel smiled and turned the pad so Jack could see Astra “That's our hacker, a child, Jack, Blacklist or not we can't kill a child.” Jack looked at the sleeping child, hair cut short and choppy, she looked thin as well, but he had seen worse in war ravaged cities, the refugees escaping the fighting and carnage “We'll interrogate her when you get back, shouldn't be any problem, has she been any trouble for you?” Gabriel shook his head “None, despite that in less than an hour she escaped the handcuffs I put her in” Jack smirked “Really? That's impressive, well I have work to do, I will see you when you get back” 

 

Four hours later~ 

The plane landed and Gabriel led Astra off the plane, Astra held her laptop to her chest as she descended the stairs, waiting on the ground was a young man around nine-teen, a cowboy hat on, Astra eyed him up and frowned, the male smiled and tipped his hat to her “Evening little lady, names Jesse, I hope the commander here wasn’t too rough with you”  
Astra looked at him “Nice to meet you, no he’s been very kind to me” 

Gabriel, Jesse and Astra walked inside the base, Jesse chatting both of their ears off, at one point Astra tripped him and caused him to stumble in front of them but Jesse went with it and fell into a roll before jumping to his feet and winking at Astra, tipping his hat too her “Good try Lass, gonna have to try harder than that to get me off guard, the commander has taught me most of his tricks” Gabriel scoffed a little “You still have a lot to learn yet cowboy, you’ve only been here for two years”

Gabriel led Astra up to Jack’s office, he didn't want to scare the girl by putting her in an interrogation room, he knocked on the door, there was a muffled come in and Gabriel pushed the door open motioning Astra in first. 

Jack looked up from his paperwork, seeing Gabriel and the young girl in front of him. Jack wondered just how smart she was if she truly was able to hack into Overwatches computer system, he watched the girl stand stiffly next to Gabriel, if she even decided to join the army or even apply for Overwatch he knew she'd make a good soldier one day. 

 

Astra looked the blonde man in front of her over, she felt her cheeks turn red, he was handsome, beyond handsome she felt her heartbeat pick up a bit. He motioned for her to sit which she did slowly. 

Jack smiled “Hello, I’m Jack Morrison” Astra nodded “I’m Astra Veli..sir” Jack chuckled “Please no formalities I get enough of it from my agents, just call me Jack ” 

The pair stared at each other for a few moments while jack studied her, he didn't want to scare her or come off as harsh, sighing softly he ran a hand through his blonde hair. 

“Tell me Astra, how did you hack into our computer system?” 

Astra held up her laptop “With this” her innocence amused Jack a little but he continued to ask questions.

 

“No, I mean how, we have a very complex computer system.” 

Astra nodded and smiled a little “I know, but it's not really that complex, it only took a few hours, I was just bored.” 

Jack frowned “bored? You do know what Overwatch is right?” Astra purses her lips. “Something along the lines of, soldiers, scientists and other people joining together to keep the peace in the world” Jack nodded and leaned forward in his seat “Indeed, and You have caught our attention, right now you will be staying with us for a few days so I can figure out how to  
Keep you safe” 

His eyes flicked over to Gabriel who stood against the wall, arms across his chest and his eyes closed. 

“Gabriel would you take Astra and show her to a room where she can stay while she is here?” 

Gabriel opened his deep chocolate covered eyes and straightened up before holding out a hand to Astra “come on Kiddo” 

Astra looked between the men then got up slowly and walked over to Gabriel, where he put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the room. 

Jack watched the small girl leave his office, neither knew what the future would be in store for them.


	2. Domestic and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2/3 mix of the Overwatch CanonX Oc week

Five years, Jack had never been happier, the days of the Overwatch recall behind him now, the world still wasn't fully safe but it was better since the omnic-sapien treaty was put into effect. Jack had decided that he would go back to Indiana with the love of his life Astra Veli, she twenty-five and he forty-eight, the age difference didn't matter to them because Jack had never felt younger, she was the light in his life and helped him through the tough nights when the battles of the first and second omnic crisis came back to haunt him.   
Astra had been one of the agents that had joined up after the recall, a brilliant hacker that had cracked the code in the bastions systems and found a way to shut them down, saving many lives, but she didn't like to stay at the base and give directions and information to ground units, knowing her place was right beside the soldiers she gave information to, and too many times Jack had watched her nearly die from being peppered with bullet holes. Mercy had told her that she was pushing her luck thin, Astra never listened, she'd draw fire to herself to give others time to retreat or take cover, Jack believed she would have been a good SEP soldier, but she wasn't enhanced in any way, just an ordinary girl from Kings Row who didn't like letting those around her die. 

Her luck did run out, Astra was engaged in a firefight with a bastion unit, stranded when Jack had called a retreat she couldn't make it and the team couldn't get to her, having run out of bullets Astra made a run for it, the Bastion was faster and launched helix rockets right into her, that day Jack had never been more scared, only one rocket had hit its mark, Astra lost her left leg at the hip, when the bastion moved on, Jack and the team moved in, there was so much blood, Mercy didn't believe she would make it, they got her back to base and into the infirmary, Genji carrying her since he was the fastest, Jack and mercy right behind him.

After ten grueling hours and many scares, she was stabilized. Jack was told that she still may not make it, she lost way too much blood if she did she'd never be able to fight again, prosthetic or not it would take too much time for her to learn to walk again. 

The buzz of the coffee machine pulled jack from his thoughts and memories, he walked across the hardwood floors to the machine and poured himself a cup of coffee, sighing softly and picking up his cup, Jack walked out to the front porch, it was mid summer now and the morning air was warm, the sun was just peeking above the horizon, Astra would be asleep for a few more hours yet. 

After the accident Astra had been fitted with a prosthetic leg, only problem was that she was too stubborn and too prideful for her own good, she never wanted to wear it, after an incident where she had been on the firing range, leaning too heavily on her crutch to shoot properly and being knocked down by the kick of the rifle she'd been shooting with. Frustrated and upset she had been found by Gabriel Reyes, ex Blackwatch commander and an ex-Talon agent known as reaper, he picked her up, picked up her crutch and carried her back to her room, the man had always been a father figure to her every since they met when she was just nine years old. Gabriel had sat her down and gave her the same speech he gave to Jesse Mccree when he lost his arm, Jack had only heard part of it because he had been coming to see Astra.   
“You are not any less of an agent because of this injury, do you understand me baby girl? I know you are stronger than this, so stop moping around and start getting back on your feet” 

Gabriel had always been good with words, he had gotten through to her cause the next day she was wearing her prosthetic and training with both Lucio and Genji. 

Jack felt arms slide around his waist and the warm body of his lover pressed against his back, her face pressed into his shirt as she inhaled his scent. 

Astra loved how Jack smelled, but she couldn't describe it, something along the mix of soft worn leather, fresh rain and cinnamon, it was an odd combination but she loved it and she loved him. 

“Good Morning” Jack deep voice rumbled into her ears, smiling she stepped around him gingerly and looked at him, lifting her hand to run a finger over the long scar that cut across his face, Jack caught her hand in his and kissed the back of it “You're not yet awake fully are you dear?” he asked, only getting a hum in return, Astra was never a morning person, chuckling he guided her back into the house and got her a cup of ginger orange tea, two tablespoons of sugar and a splash of lemon, she wasn't a coffee drinker either, but he didn't care, once she was settled he sat at the dining room table with her and watched her slowly wake up, even half asleep she could be silent when walking, a perk of training with the Shimada Brothers Genji and Hanzo, neither the cyborg or yakuza heir had scared her, more memories danced across Jack's mind. 

Astra learning how to move silently from Genji, her learning how to put the silence to her skills, for both stealth, and in combat, the pair had pushed her past breaking point then put her back together in a matter of months, it was both incredible and terrifying that she could learn, pick up and adapt to training that had taken them years to learn. 

“We should cook breakfast this morning, pancakes sound rather yummy, don't you think?” Jack blinked and looked at Astra, her dark green eyes more awake and alert than they had been moments ago. 

“Pancakes?” Jack thought about it and nodded “Sounds good” when Astra smiled Jack chuckled, neither of them was really breakfast eaters but he could never say no to her, even back in overwatch Astra had him wrapped around her pretty little fingers. 

So the pair got up and started to get the ingredients out for pancakes, flour, eggs, milk, butter, sugar...etc, everything was going fine until Astra turned quickly with the flour and had to duck to avoid jack who was right behind her, the sudden movement cause the flour to poof up and cover them both in white dust. 

Jack blinked the flour from his eyes and looked down at Astra, she had a large innocent grin on her face as she tried not to laugh, a smile cracked on jack's lips as he started to laugh, Astra blushed listening to his laughter, she could never get enough of it. 

Holding the flour still in her arms she grabbed a little handful and threw it at jack, when it hit him, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Astra fled and threw more flour at him, laughing as she went, they ended up outside throwing flour at each other until they were covered head to toe in it. 

The sun was mid way into the sky now, Jack and Astra sat in the grass holding hands, smiles on their faces, something so simple could cause so much laughter between them.

Astra looked at Jack then leaned over and kissed his cheek “I love you, Jack, it looks like we will have to make something else for breakfast” 

Jack chuckled and looked at her “I love you too, and it appears that way, so what would you like?” 

Astra hummed as she thought “maybe something less messy..like scrambled eggs?” 

Nodding to her request Jack stood then helped her to her feet and they started back towards the house, hand in hand.


	3. Veli and the Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four of Ocwatch week, I'm doing my own version of the Vampire Au, Jack and gabe are vampires, Astra end up at their castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Jack/Gabe smut farther in but I'm not going to post it to keep my rating about teen or something like that.

“Shit shit shit shit!” Astra cursed as she walked through the forest, some short cut this was, she ought to go back the way she had come and get back to town, but it was now nearly too dark for her to find her way back, guided by her cell phone light, she kept going forward praying she didn't walk over a cliff. 

It seemed like hours she had been walking when she suddenly tripped and went sliding down a hill to land at the foot of a stone bridge, groaning softly Astra checked herself over, nothing broken or cut, just muddy. Standing up she looked at the bridge and saw that it was connected to an old, slowly crumbling Castle, scoffing to herself she picked up her dirty bag and walked towards it “God, this is nearly to much like a cheesy horror movie, who the hell built a castle in the middle of a forest with no decent path to get to it.

Approaching the large wooden door to find it already cracked just slightly, Astra pushes it open a little bit more and enters, Outside the weather turns and it starts to pour down rain. “At least the roof is solid, doesn't look like there are any leaks” she mused to herself and decided to explore a little, out of the weather and safe from the storm, she walks around the first floor, gently pulling cobwebs off old paintings, one in particular caught her eye, a single man with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stood, looking regal and Noble, dressed in what she might have guessed was velvet or some other soft fabric, the painting was well preserved and just stunning. 

Making a mental note to write all about her finds when she returned home made this even better, climbing the stairs carefully to the second floor, she found more paintings of the man, a few of him with a lady but on all of the paintings her face was torn, burned or just removed, Astra got the feeling the couple had a bad falling out. 

Continuing her adventure around the castle Astra started to feel uneasy, slipping into one of the many bedrooms she had found, Astra went to work cleaning the dust from the bed, the room was cold with a fireplace off to the side but she had no way to light a fire, hoping no large spiders inhabited the room she took off her dirty clothes and got into the bed in her undergarments, soon falling asleep. 

 

He had seen her enter the castle, keeping to the shadows as the girl explored, she looked harmless enough but he had made that mistake with the last lost traveler that had come through his door, he wouldn't allow himself the same mistake again. He followed her up to the second floor, ready to attack when she stopped and looked at a torn painting of himself and his fiance, he could see the heart break in her eyes as she sighed softly “Guess not even royalty ended up happy” his ears picked up her musing, as she entered a guest bedroom and carefully shut the door behind her, huffing since he couldn't enter without being seen he waited, listening to the sound of her breathing and heartbeat steady and even out as she fell asleep. 

Opening the door slowly as he entered, seeing the sleeping form lightly shivering under the covers, he smacked himself in the face. Curse his soft old heart for helping women in distressed, he returned to his chambers and brought down a few pieces of firewood and lit a fire, caring for it until the room was warm and the girl stopped shivering. Leaving as quietly as he had come in, he went to his chamber and contemplated a new plan, perhaps being hospitable and hoping the girl wouldn't freak out on him, he would have a someone to talk to, he wasn't mean, just lonely and maybe a little crazy. Come the next evening he would introduce himself, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave as long as the storm continued, which it would since it was a spring storm that could last for a day or two. 

When Astra woke, she rolled over and saw the embers of a fire in the hearth, it didn't register right away to her sleepy brain that she didn't light a fire last night. Her dirty clothes on the floor next to the bed still, thinking logically that she must have set the fire last night unless some ghosts did it for her while she slept. 

She dressed again brushing off the now dried dirt of her clothes, feeling her stomach growl Astra leaves her bag in the room to go in search of the kitchen, hoping this place still had a kitchen. She continuously opened doors looking but to her dismay she could not find the right door. Ending her search to explore the other side of the castle, she pushes open a carved wooden and came across the empty kitchen, her stomach growled even louder than before. 

Walking inside she started opening up cabinets finding them all bare, she noticed a fridge in the corner, she hesitantly walked over to it hoping might have something to eat inside. She slowly opened the door and found much to her surprise some fruit but not much else, sighing defeated she picked up and apple and left the kitchen going to the next room over, entering the large dining room. “Whoa...I wonder what the parties here were like” her hand ghosted over the dusty table, then over the armrest of one of the chairs, still slightly confused as to how there was fresh fruit still around but everything else had been covered in dust like it hadn’t been touched for years. 

He had continued to watch her again when she had reemerged from the room, thinking that now was a safe time to reveal himself he stepped from the shadows and approached her, his hand ghosting just over her shoulder for the slightest touched to cause her to turn around. 

Astra felt someone touch her, she prayed it wasn’t a ghost and maybe just a caretaker of the castle, instead she came face to face with with a very handsome man, his hair was golden like a soft summer sun, he looked no older than twenty-five or so, his eyes looked like rubies, but they weren’t off putting or eerie. The man wore black pants and a white button up shirt that was loose of his no doubt muscular frame, black suspenders going over his shoulders, his lips went up in a smile and Astra got a glimpse of a sharp fang. 

“Are you enjoying looking around my home?” He spoke softly to her, neither rudely or snobbish, Astra had heard stories of supernatural creatures that lived in old castles and other places, his voice was deep as would be expected but the slight accent she picked up was much older than anything modern. 

Her eyes widened as she nodded slowly “Y-yes..it’s lovely..I’m sorry for being here but I got lost and it started to storm.” she fidgeted a little setting the apple she had in her hand down “Your ..an..um” the word wouldn’t come off her tongue. 

“Ghost? No, Monster? Maybe?? I mean it's a bit more complicated, but I don’t intend to hurt you” He reached out and gently pet her cheek “I’m sorry I don't have much food”

Astra looked at him “I was going to say vampire..” she trembled slightly “You're the one that set the fire in the hearth in the room where I slept last night..why?” 

“You would have gotten sick in this cold weather” he answered simply, and pulled his hand away. 

She looked away, her hands finding her dirt stained clothes “I would have been fine..do you have a name?” 

“I do but isn’t it more polite to give yours before you ask for another?” he asked but had a smile spread on his lips “but exceptions can be made. My name is Jack, lets get you cleaned up” She blushed “Astra Veli, I should leave before my friend Jazz comes looking for me..I don’t think you would like him.” She chewed her lower lip nervously. 

You want to go back in that? It's absolutely awful out there. " he said with concern in his voice. "I'm sure whoever your friend is will be fine miss astra. Why not stay a bit and talk? If my housemate wakes up i'll send him to get you something, this weather is much more to his liking. "  
astra looked at him "You have a housemate? is he a vampire as well?" she seemed more curious now then afraid.  
she looked past him at a painting of a darker skinned man with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache "Is that him? 

"He is" He confirmed and then mentioned to the painting, "that's Reyes"  
She looked the art "you've taken great care in the paintings.." she sneezed and hugged herself "oh poo.."  
"Well we can't see ourselves in mirrors of course, so... would... But there is a chance that photos would work. " He explained and then paused, "He's not as intimidating as he looks:  
She hummed and pulled out her phone "id take a picture to test that theory but...I broke it in my fall down the hill" she smiled a little.  
"Oh, we have a land line. " He said and then scratched the back of his head. "For now let's go to the den and get another fire started for you,your shivering  
She nodded and followed him, keeping just a few paces behind him "can I ask you another question?"  
"Yes, but i can't guarantee answers to all of them, keep close, the castle can be a bit dangerous. " he led her up to the den.  
She followed behind him "how long have you been here?”  
"That depends on what year it is miss " He said and did not seem to quite know himself. He grabbed some firewood from a chest and started a fire.  
She watched "its 2057..."  
he started to count on his fingers, "A bit over 250 years"  
Her eyes widened "wow...that's incredible...I've actually never met a vampire before.."  
"were not to social amongst anyone but our own. " He got the fire lit no problem "get up here and get warm.  
She walked closer and kneeled sitting on her knees in front of the fire "it makes sense...safer"  
"Do you mean for me?" he knelt down next to her.  
She nodded "there...has been an increase around the area of killings...hunters have been searching for the ones responsible, your kind so i know it's not you or your friend..."  
"Do you?" He mused and had a purr to his voice, she nodded and pulled up her sleeve of her shirt "my...family is one of the hunters here...but i'm not one of them i swear"  
"Even if you were, i don't have fear of hunters. " He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. She looked down and hugged herself "you've been kind to me, I'd rather not see you hurt"  
"You don't have to worry about me I assure you. Me and Reyes are as powerful as we are old. " He chuckled and then hummed, so. " he started off, "Tell me about yourself? What brought you here if you're not actually a hunter. You said you needed shelter, but that only half answers the question. "

She blushed "I'm a journalist actually...I write about places I travel too...i'm a disgrace to my family as my parents and two brothers view it.."  
"I don't see anything wrong with it, to hell with them. "he scoffed and then just looked down himself. "But i guess I can kind of understand. Reyes has always been a bit more fearsome of a vampire than I "  
She smiled a little "yeah, you're not to scary but that's not bad either, I met a desert spirit...um demon down in mexico, he wasn't fearsome either"  
"A Lot of us "Monsters" he made finger quotes" really aren't, unless given good reason... course there are a few assholes " 

"Hey " Gabe said as he came down that way, "I'm not a asshole, I just prefer not to be bothered without my morning drink. " He said with a chuckle and walked on past the den back to their kitchen. 

Jack couldn't help but smile and glance back in the direction gabe was when he passed by, "Wasn't talking about you!" Astra blushed seeing gabe, both of the men were handsome even for vampires "he seems nice.."  
"Trust me he is " He hummed, "sometimes he just needs to grow on you is all" He looked back to her and smiled kindly. " You know, i wouldn't normally talk to the humans that wander in here, but i'm quite glad that I'm speaking to you, you seem like a interesting young woman. "  
she blushed and smiled "I guess i am..your pretty interesting too..can I ask about the torn picture on the second floor?” he tilted his head "Which one?" He asked though his voice was quieter now and he was a bit more wary. 

"Ohh.." He said and was quiet for some time. "It's not like I care about her or that anymore, it's kinda stupid now. " He sighed softly and then gabe came walking back in. "Whats with the long face jack, did this human insult your cute face?" He purred. 

Jack shook his head, "no, not that, she was just asking about my paintings. " 

"You showed her those?" 

He gave him a look that very easily said it's complicated. 

gabe frowned now. "so she was wandering the castle? It's a good thing she was only in your side then. " He then took a seat on his chair and lent back with his cup of hot chocolate. 

Jack inhaled and then exhaled slowly. "That picture was of me and a Fiance, but she left me for another man over something stupid. I was angry at the time. I wouldn't have came back to myself if not for Reyes. "

she listened and looked at the fire, warming up now but she was start to feel small with the two vampires in the room. "Broken hearts aren't easy to deal with..I'm sorry she left you, from what I could see she seemed to be very pretty.." she glanced at Gabe "I'm sorry for wondering...I didn't know people lived here..I was taking shelter from the storm.." 

Gabe just sipped his drink. "Not what I mean. My side probably would of freaked you out. " 

Jack shook his head a smile returning to his lips. "Hah. Yeah it would have.” she shrugged "i doubt it, not much freaks me out" Gabe and jack shared a devious look.  
she wringed her hands and her stomach growled slightly.  
Jack's attention was gotten once more. "Oh, yeah, sorry i forgot...  
" He looked at her then back to gabe, "Gabe do you think you could find something suitable for the miss to eat?" 

"Are you sure you want me too?" 

Jack nodded without much hesitation. "yes, Please. " Astra chewed her lip "he doesn't have to, I'm fine..I think I have a granola bar in my bag.." she didn't look at either of them. 

He took another long audible slurp from his mug. "A granola bar isn't a meal honey. " he said his voice thick with a purr. "Yeah, just hang around I'll be out and back in a quick jiff. " He got up taking his drink with him.  
her cheeks burned red as she nodded "thank you..." she was chewing her lip so much it had started to bleed.

the two of them of course picked up on it, jack did, gabe did, but gabe left and jack smelling fresh blood couldn't help but look at her and be tempted. He reached out carefully and cupped her cheek. "Miss astra? Are you perhaps uncomfortable?" his eyes lingered on the blood  
she quickly covered her mouth with her hand "Sorry!" she pressed her shirt against her lip to make it stop bleeding. "I-I just don't want to be a bother or cause any problems for you two..that's why i said mr. reyes didn't have to go get me food.."

 

"We haven't had a visitor in a while, to let you starve would be improper. If he really didn't want to get you food he would have remained where he was. Reyes doesnt do anything he doesn't want to. " He begun to explain. "His hesitation was actually on my behalf, he's probably worried about me. "  
she nodded slowly, her hand over her mouth until she was sure the blood had stopped, looking down "it's still rude to impose...the storm should be stopping soon so I'll be leaving.." outside the storm still raged on.  
He rolled his eyes and scooted over next to her putting a arm around her and pulling her close against his form. he tilted her chin up and looked her in the eyes a charming smile, (he might be trying to hypnotize her but for her own good) "Really what must I do to convince you I actually want you to stay?"  
She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away "I can't..it would bring trouble for you if I stayed.." she sighed  
"Astra... "He said sternly and that smile he had started to dim, just a little bit. "I said it's not. he was a bit bummed his influence didn't seem to work on her  
She looked at him with narrowed eyes and grabbed his shirt, she was quick to pin him down, her hand around his throat but not tight at all just lightly placed there, her other hand against his chest "then your stupid, old and powerful is bullshit, your luck will run out then it will be a stake to the chest, I was raised and trained to hunt and kill supernatural beings, I can't because I don't like hurting people..your mind games won't work so don't bother trying again" she got off of him and scooched away from him "I'm sorry...i don't normally snap like that"

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and grabbed his shirt, she was quick to pin him down, her hand around his throat but not tight at all just lightly placed there, her other hand against his chest "then your stupid, old and powerful is bullshit, your luck will run out then it will be a stake to the chest, I was raised and trained to hunt and kill supernatural beings, I can't because I don't like hurting people..your mind games won't work so don't bother trying again" she got off of him and scooched away from him "I'm sorry...i don't normally snap like that"  
He just turned into mist slowly and just dispersed himself from the room she might have gave him reason to be cautious, or maybe she might have made him mad, the answer was a bit unknown. He left her with the fire to stay warm, and round maybe half an hour later wherever she was in the castle at some point without her notice gabe was behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder firmly, "where's jack?"  
She looked at him "gone, I think I upset him..didn't mean to, was just trying to prove a point.."  
She sighed softly and looked away, her guard lowered.  
I don't know about upset he's a tough guy. "He said though he was a bit more on edge pretty quickly, he needed to talk to jack cause if she actually did hurt him, he'd have no remorse making her pay for it. He rattled his plastic shopping bag, "hey, girl. At Least eat up. "  
He went and got her some take out  
She blushed and nodded "thank you mister Reyes..i don't know I think I just shocked him...could never hurt someone.."  
He reached out and pet her totally messing up her hair after she took the takeout (indian) and then said in a comforting soft voice, "everything will be okay, just go back where it's warm and comfortable and enjoy your meal for me girl. "

She nodded and turned away and walked back over to where she sat down next to the fire and ate quietly.  
She nodded and turned away and walked back over to where she sat down next to the fire and ate quietly.  
He left her to enjoy the curry he got for her and went to go see jack. Jack was up in his room in front of his mirror examining his neck it had burns the size of her hand where it was he'd have to feed to heal it for sure. He was anxious and needed to do it soon... least gabe see he might kill the girl. He hesitated and looked down. He should be angry she hurt him, knowingly or not, and he was a bit annoyed she decided to be like that when he was just trying to be polite. He clenched his fists at his side and exhaled slowly. "Dammit jack, stop projecting on her..." he murmured to himself and went through his things for some makeup.  
Gabe knocked on the door "Jack, why did you disappear like that?  
He was powdering his face and neck to blend well answering in a more confident voice then he was feeling, "she startled me so i needed a bit to myself. I was about to come back down. "He said to gabe from inside his room.  
Gabe frowned "what happened for her to startle you?  
She was being a bit to worried about imposing so i tried to use my hypnotism on her and it didn't work " he answered and then out his powder down and got the door it was mostly covered up now. 

"And then she called me stupid and was like old and powerful, more like luck, and that I should be more careful of hunters least I get a stake. "

He leaned against the door frame as he explained to gabe who could smell the make up faintly and knew he was covering something. "Shes right to a degree. It doesn't mean shit if i have my guard down. " he admitted and he looked to gabe a bit worried how he'd react knowing he was rather protective of him. "But i personally don't think she meant to hurt me. " he told him. "I'll be alright and more careful, but i want to keep her till the storm clears up *outside it was still raining cats and dogs and jack was telling gabe but also sort of asking for permission to.  
Gabe took his chin and rubbed a thumb across his neck smearing the makeup "Jack...what did she do?" His voice now hard as he frowned "what is she"  
When he smeared the makeup hr saw the pinkish red burn underneath and jack winced. He inhaled sharply before responding. "She touched me and her hunters inscription burned me. But she said she ran away from that, so there's a chance she wouldn't know.. the touch was firm. "He trailed off and bit his lip if not for the fact that he was still a bit phased by what happened his otherwise pale cheeks would have blushed while gabriel was handling him.  
Gabriel growled "A goddamn hunter, really Jack? Stay in your room, I'm going to deal with her" he let go of him and turned walking down the hall, no gabe wouldn't kill her he wanted to find out just who they had let into their home.  
"Shes unarmed " he said following after him after he started to storm off. "I've seen her things and have watched her since she came in and before she passed out the first time. " he was really worried about what gabe would do, but knew that it was only because gabe was protective of him and didn't want to see him like with his ex fiance. She almost got him killed.  
Astra was still sitting by the fire, rubbing her palm, her hair messy like she had been running her hand through it, eyes lit with fear and heart racing "shit...god I hope he's ok...I hadn't even really had my hand against his neck.."she was panicked clearly have realized what she had accidentally done.  
Jack returned with Gabriel who was a bit in a huff which was a stark contrast to the anxiety he was feeling behind him. "Gabriel, she didn't hide what she is from me. It was my fault. " he spoke softly. Gabriel however did not pay it much mind. He was knelt down in front of her his large body intimidating and he reached out a thumb and forefinger taking her by the chin and making her look him in the eyes. Jack claimed he was old and powerful, as was reyes, but the difference between the two of them was just... Reyes really actually looked it. "I take it you know what you've done now?" 

"Gabe..?" Jack voiced

"Silencio por favor jack," Gabriel said back to him not taking his eyes off her.  
Astra's eyes were wide as she nodded slowly "I..I didn't mean too..wasn't even trying to hurt him" she didn't break eye contact and it was easy to see she was now terrified.  
Jack watched the two of them before kneeling down beside her himself. Gabe gave a huff and a sharp fanged hint of a snarl. "Alright. Just keep in mind exactly what will happen if you hurt him again. I try to be a easy natured man but it's hard seeing my golden boy like that. " he pulled away letting her go and stood up. "Play nice. The storm doesn't look like it will let up for quite a while. " he stepped over to his chair though where his feet should have made a heavy noise with that type of footwear they did not. Rather he seemed to ghost to his seat. He pulled out a book he had stashed in between the cushions. He wasn't going to try and yank information out of her when she was distraught and jack was being jack protecting the weak and so on, but he would damn well make his presence known and one to fear.  
She sat quietly and looked at her lap unmoving "I'm sorry..." she lifted her wrist to Jack "you need to heal..right."  
He remained next to her and watched her a bit surprised eyebrows going up to emphasis it. "A little burning won't keep me down and out cutie, don't worry about it. "He gently rubbed her back, "did you get enough to eat?"  
She nodded but didn't look at him, her wrist still held out for him "I caused that burn, so bite and get yourself better"  
I try not to make a habit of eating my guests. " he said and gently pushed her wrist down. "No matter how appetizing they may smell."

"Shes trying to apologize to you jack, Jesus do you not learn anything from those tele novellas we watch together? "Gabriel commented from behind his book which was entirely Spanish and a blank cover other than text. 

"It would be a gentlemanly thing to accept" he continued licked his lip and turned the page.  
She remained still and held up her wrist again "Bite me" her voice soft, it was the least she could do, that or just leave right now, storm or not she'd fucked up and honestly would be the one in danger from her family, that was why she had been in the forest in the first place, her brothers had tried to kill her to take her holy power.  
Jack was stuck in a delicate position. Does he bite, does he not bite? He's trying to be kind but she's trying to apologize. It was a moral dilemma he wound up lifting her up easily and into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Just promise to be more careful and you're forgiven. I'll feed when this rain stops. I'll be okay. " He pulled her in his lap  
holding still and bowed her head "Ok" she gently moved his arms off of her and moved back onto the floor "Excuse me" she picked up her empty take out tray and stood, quietly leaving the room, Gabe glanced up when she left and looked at Jack "As soon as the rain ends she must leave, you know that right? don't get attached jack..remember what happen last time.." Jack looked back, "Yeah, I do, i remember to fucking well. " He hissed softly and closed his eyes and sighed. "I know you just care about me but it gets really lonely sometimes” Gabe put his book marker in his book "I see really does feel bad about injuring you.." Astra had returned to the room she had stayed it, lighting a candle and sitting on the bed.  
Gabe looked at Jack "did she tell you why she was in the forest yesterday?"  
"She said she was trying to get out of the rain and that she was just looking around before the storm came " he answered.  
Gabe narrowed his eyes "hm, I feel like something is missing, people don't wonder around that forest  
they don't " he agreed and nodded. "to be in that forest she must be desperate or up to something.  
We've given it such a bad image so there's no reason a normal person would be in it. "  
Gabe thought "Go get her, I think we need to have a talk as to why she was in the forest in the first place."  
he got up rather quickly, he was being more himself again, "Yeah, your right Gabe. "  
Astra sat on the bed, looking through a journal "they've followed me around the globe...maybe i could be safe here..but these two...they're old maybe they'd protect me.." she muttered to herself as she started to write.  
he came walking in not to long after, "Hey, Miss, are you calmed down now I hope?"  
She opened the door and nodded "yes..I'm alright, are you sure you'll be ok? You'd heal faster with...um fresh blood right?  
"I would but worst to worst, i'll go out with Reyes for some blood, I don't eat guests in my home. " He said and crossed his arms, "And to be honest... Have you ever been bitten?"  
She nodded "yeah..once when I was younger...it was um..it was the first time I found out what I was able to do"  
"But do you remember what it was like to be bitten by a vampire? " he asked a little unsure.  
She touched the side of her neck "I was ten...it was painful at first, i remember being terrified.." she thought "floating...that's what came after the pain it felt like I was floating"  
Those fucking beasts " he says and had a bit of a growl to it. " I hope your kin killed it. "  
She nodded "like i said..first time I learned what I was able to do..i had no control over it.." she looked away, her hand still on the side of her neck "did you need something? If you didn't come to take my offer.."

"I was worried if you were okay, but Gabriel wanted to talk to you more if your calm as well. Like... " He paused, "A normal sane person would be in our forest. So what really brought you here?"  
She looked down "let's go back downstairs..." she walked with him back to gabe and kneeled on the floor again next to the fire, looking at Gabe.  
Gabe held his book in his lap. "Welcome back, did jack tell you why I wanted you?"  
She nodded "He did.." she took and deep breath and sighed "what I'm able to do is a very rare trait in my family, sometimes it shows up sometimes not for generations...either you're born with it or you get it from the previous bearer...I left my family because I didn't want to be a hunter, well my two older brothers have been hunting me, they both want my...ability...I've been in this area for about two months now but they found me so I fled, hoping to use the forest to buy me some time.." she clenched her fist "I'd give it up if I would survive the process...but if I'm found then I'm as good as dead" her voice became hard as she clenched her fists.  
jack gave him a look, and Reyes groaned rubbing his temple. "Dammit jack don't give me that look. " He then muttered something in Spanish she didn't catch. 

"If were her only option... " Jack begun, "Well I don't think shell be any trouble and if she is well, I know you'll handle it. You've taken very good care of me Gabriel, but you got to admit it does get kind of lonely here... "  
She shook her head "I told you...I can't stay, but my troubles are not your to worry about, I'll be leaving come morning  
Gabriel groaned again and looked up at them both. "What he's saying is he wants the company and your totally his type so please stay because he would like to get to know you better huntress." 

Jack's eyes went wide and his cheeks went fucking red as was his entire fucking face.

She didn't look amused "I don't see that turning out well for either of us, I'm a human, he's a vampire, you guys lives for hell of a long time, I'll probably be killed by my own blood, I'm sorry, but Jack it won't work" she stood and walked past jack, her hand brushing against his cheek "If it was possible I'd be more than interested, you're very handsome yourself, same for you Reyes.." she sighed and left. 

Jack was speechless, he knew she was right but that she'd openly admit that she would be interested under different circumstances surprised him.  
Gabriel was opening his book again and then he hummed, "Whatever, no skin off my back. Have fun when this rain stops huntress." 

Jack was left with a speechless look and well just he didn't know how to respond right now  
Astra sat on her bed and got up and walked to the door which she figured was jack's room, leaving the book against the door with a note that read "my..travels, figured you'd like to read about other parts of the world..."

She didn’t want to cause problems for the two Vampires, come morning she would set out and continue on her way, hoping that her friend Jasper would be at their rendezvous point, she returned to the room she was staying in and went to bed.


End file.
